Compañeros
by Lein Eorin
Summary: ..::ONE SHOT::.. Hidan es herido por primera vez, así que le toca a Kakuzu reparar los daños de su imprudencia. Yaoi


Y ahí estaba observando el círculo de sangre bajo sus pies, una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y esa constante sensación de mareo y euforia que le poseía y calaba sus huesos. Un temblor recorrió las palmas sudorosas mientras su cuerpo se tornaba negro y blanco, el temblor recorrió la guadaña que emitió un sonido apenas perceptible bajo la lluvia, observó a su oponente que le miraba con cierta confianza, la confianza de la victoria.

Era tan gracioso ese momento, cuando el enemigo confiado y egocéntrico creía ganada la batalla subestimando sus habilidades, ciertamente tenía razón, no era un guerrero poderoso, ni habilidoso, actuaba de forma impetuosa, riesgosa y estúpida, no pensaba nunca ni planeaba ¿para qué? Jashin-Sama le favorecía de todas formas, el lo protegía y su deber sólo era tomar la sangre y ofrecerle el sacrificio. Claro que eso tenía sus ventajas, como ser inmortal, sentir placer, divertirse y sus desventajas… bueno, cualquiera diría que el extremo dolor pero, hasta eso era placentero.

El contrincante atacó con una especie de elemento, seguro rayo porque estaba sintiendo la piel erizada mientras el otro con una katana esquivaba el ataque de su guadaña y fue directo al brazo, pero la electricidad hizo una explosión segadora y el Jhashinista perdió la vista de golpe, sintió sangre manar de sus ojos, un escozor tan terrible que por poco se los arranca; pero eso no fue lo peor, lo fue su brazo que le dolía en exceso, cuando llevó la mano derecha hacia el brazo izquierdo se encontró con su ausencia…

-Y UNA MIERDA!- gritó furioso retorciéndose en el suelo – MALDITOS BASTARDOS!

Y entonces sucedió, escucho los gritos de su contrincante inundar el lugar, aun por encima del sonido de la lluvia abundante y como lo disfruto, ese instante en que por fin alguien lo entendía, por fin por un segundo alguien comprendía su dolor, luego de ese instante tuvo que conformarse con los gritos adoloridos del enemigo

Como voy a disfrutar esto – extrajo una daga de entre sus ropas y mientras el compañero del contrincante estaba confundido, Hidan comenzó a apuñalarse con vehemencia mientras reía en carcajadas inhumanas, monstruosas.

Le encantaba ver la confusión en sus enemigos, tragarse el orgullo por haberlo subestimado y luego la típica pregunta ¿por qué? ¿Por qué su compañero sangraba y sufría? ¿Qué le has hecho? Le preguntaban usualmente, luego de los reclamos venía la ira. Esta vez no tuvo que explicar nada, el enemigo furioso grito con ira y corrió en su contra para asesinarlo.

Antes de poder siquiera tocarlo el hombre ya estaba retorciéndose en el suelo por las llamas que ardía furiosas aun en la lluvia, apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar al otro Akatsuki que con desprecio le atravesó con el Kunai.

Por su parte el albino seguía apuñalándose mientras temblaba

Muerte maldito, muere, muere – seguía hasta que Kakuzu sujeto con fuerza el brazo y clavo sus ojos verdes en el rostro de su pareja, el chico estaba llorando sangre y todo herido y tembloroso, sintió cierta lastima por aquel mocoso ensangrentado, mojado y asustado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo miró como lo que realmente era… un niño.

KAKUZU BASTARDO, DONDE CARAJO ESTABAS!- gritó fuerte y tiró la daga para sujetarse la herida puzante – AHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHH – su estruendo resonó por todo el bosque. El moreno miró a todas parte hasta encontrar el brazo

Cálmate Hidan

Que me calme, que me calme perdí mi maldito brazo…ah mierda! Como duele – dijo en tono histérico y sintió tal mareo que no pudo evitar vomitar una mezcla asquerosa de sangre y desayuno

Hey… mocoso – susurró el moreno antes de verlo caer al suelo inconsciente.

Sangre y risas, muerte y juegos, fuego y lluvia, gritos y lágrimas. Sus sueños plagados de rostros familiares y muertos, rostros que le persiguen y recriminan todas las noches, infringiendo sufrimiento, reclamando, suplicando; cada noche le acompañaba alguna cara familiar, algún perdedor asesinado, los conocía y recordaba a todos, aunque de muchos no sabía ni el nombre. Todas las noches sus sueños estaban plagados de rostros muertos, todos los sacrificios hechos a Jashin, ese era su cobro, jamás volvería a dormir tranquilamente, pero que importaba, eso era un bajo precio por el éxtasis del dolor.

Estaba acostumbrado, como cada niño que nació en la época de la guerra, a vivir en el padecimiento, la violencia y la sangre. ¿Qué más da revivirla todas las noches? solía decirse.

Despertó con un grito y sudor, la boca seca, sin una sola luz. Lentamente llevo su mano hasta los ojos sintiendo las vendas y luego recordó el brazo perdido, mordió sus labios…

¿Dónde? – susurró

Estas a salvo- contestó Pain que estaba de pie cerca de la cama

¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿y Kakuzu?

Hubo una emboscada, justo después de que te salvó, les rodearon y tuvo que pelear con muchos shinobis – dijo secamente Pain, pudo notar el cuerpo de Hidan estremecerse

Pero estoy entero – susurró Kakuzu que se encontraba sentado en la cama con Hidan

Kakuzu – Hidan palpó la cama hasta encontrar la mano de su compañero y estrecharla – maldito tacaño asqueroso! Mira lo que me hicieron por tu causa! – le reclamó y luego le soltó un puñetazo que el moreno esquivo con presteza

carajo Pain! Quiero otro compañero, Kakuzu es un estúpido, me abandono por otra de sus malditas recompensas de mierda! Estoy fastidiado de ese avaro, seguro que Jashin lo castigará por tacaño –

¡ahg pareces una niña! Siempre quejándote por todo –exclamó Deidara que estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la puerta

Tu cállate pseudoartista!

¿Qué dijiste? ¿tú que sabes de arte?

Tu tampoco sabes de arte – contestó Sasori

Ah Sasori-sempai, porque duda de mi arte, no lo comprendo

Claro eres un idiota que nada comprende – le dijo Hidan y comenzaron una acalorada discusión, mientras Pain observaba en silencio a la pareja, pudo notar que Hidan sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Kakuzu, seguía temblando mientras hablaba y los ojos verdes del shinobi estaban clavados en la mano del albino. Pain se cuestionó por un momento que había cambiado en Kakuzu, sin duda era diferente, un poco menos osco, un poco menos serio, no tenía importancia alguna.

Basta ya – puntualizó Pain y todos guardaron silencio – ya es tiempo de visitar al Kazekage. Sasori, prepárate

Así lo haré , hey vamos – Sasorí salió junto a Deidara

Kakuzu, he pedido a Uchiha que venga a tratar los ojos de Hidan, mientras tanto encárgate de ese brazo

Kakuzu asintió y Pain salió sin decir una palabra a cerca de lo visto entre ambos Akatsukis.

Eres un idiota Hidan – Kakuzu soltó su mano rápidamente, algo enojado – tienes que ser más precavido, planear y observar antes de un ataque, eres osado e idiota.

Deja de sermonearme… soy inmortal recuerdas

Demasiado confiado y estúpido, eres parcialmente inmortal… además… pudieron haberme asesinado por tu causa! – le reclamó esta vez furioso y se levanto molesto de la cama

El albino se quedo quieto, pensado en como seria estar en Akatsuki sin Kakuzu, sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho, un hueco y sin más torpemente se puso de pie y abrazó al moreno temblando, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su compañero, aspirando ese olor viejo y refrescante del cabello negro que se sentía áspero como púas.  
Kakuzu se movió incomodo, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía contacto personal, era tan raro y sin embargo no pudo empujar a Hidan, no pudo apartarlo; pero tampoco se atrevía a corresponderle. Finalmente lo separó y lo dirigió hasta la cama, recostándolo nuevamente, notando su cuerpo más frágil que antes, aun temblando.

Escucha Hidan, esto probablemente sea muy doloroso – Kakuzu caminó hacia una repisa cercana y extrajo en caja con hielos dentro y el brazo del albino

Hidan se quedo quieto sintiendo el chakra de su compañero elevarse… después una ola de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, sintió cada puntada en su brazo, ardor y sufrimiento inundaban su mente

¿por qué carajo no lo hiciste mientras estaba inconsciente?- reclamó Hidan – Ahhh Mierda!

Entrena tu mente Hidan – contestó y elevar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Hidan que lloraban sangre bajo las vendas – tienes que soportar, esta es la primera vez que te sucede, no será la última que tenga que intervenirte… eres tan descuidado

Perdóname – susurró el albino – sé que soy una molestia…

Aquello dejo mudo al moreno y por fin pudo ver a Hidan como era realmente… un niño asustado.

No pudo evitar sentir algo, tampoco pudo detener sus manos acariciando las mejillas del niño y para limpiar la sangre. El brazo de Hidan ya comenzaba a moverse porque pronto sujeto con sus manos las morenas de Kakuzu

Hidan…. Yo te comprendo, no necesito sentir tu dolor para hacerlo

Hidan mordió sus labios conteniendo las lagrimas, entonces no lo soportó más y atrajo al moreno hasta él besándole esos labios cocidos que tantas veces había visto, que le parecían tan normales y atrayentes, nadie nunca lo había visto tal como era, ni lo había sentido tan cerca.

Kakuzu… te odio… Kakuzu- susurró antes de caer inconsciente en la cama

El moreno se levantó de la cama al escuchar un sonido tras de si, al voltear se encontró con los tristes ojos negros de Itachi Uchija. Kakuzu suspiró y se puso de pie, ciertamente no quería que nadie notara cuanto le importaba aquel impertinente engreído.

Itachi caminó Hasta Hidan y comenzó a quitarle las vendas

No tienes que ocultar nada, todos sabemos de esto – dijo secamente sin ver al moreno – si no fuera de tu agrado estaría muerto

Eso es porque no se interesa por mi dinero

No te engañes Kakuzu – entonces sintió el sharingan sobre él, la simple visión de esos ojos rojos le estremecía – es porque Hidan comparte contigo esa violencia interior, el no te juzga, es como tú y eso te hace sentir bien… te hace sentir menos bastardo – puntualizó con cierto rencor en su voz

Sin decir más el Uchiha lavó los ojos de del albino, colocó un ungüento un ungüento y volvió a vendar

Itachi… ten cuidado… no se necesita de un Sharingan para saber lo que sientes – le dijo Kakuzu clavando esa mirada verde en los ojos de su compañero.

Uchiha asintió y salió de la habitación dejando a Kakuzu sentado nuevamente junto al jashinista.

Estúpidos niños – susurró sujetando la mano recién cocida de Hidan a la espera de escucharlo nuevamente con toda esa energía , esperando a escuchar las nuevas estupideces que saldrían de su boca y la constante platica divertida y sin sentido que le hacía ameno el día.

Kakuzu… - le escucho susurrar - tengo miedo… no te vayas…

Niño…

FIN


End file.
